


drug

by noyug



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Two-way unrequited love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyug/pseuds/noyug
Summary: 感谢你看到最后，我十分希望看到你的评价。





	drug

阿不思陷在柔软的床垫里，眼睛盯着天花板许久不曾回神。  
“阿不思，阿不思……”斯科皮担心地望着他的朋友，轻声呼唤着这个可怜的受了刺激的孩子。阿不思困惑地眨了眨干涩的眼睛，对斯科皮微笑着——很勉强，并且斯科皮能感受到——“斯科皮，你看我，我感到疲乏，我需要休息。因此，我很抱歉……”“没关系，你需要放松精神，我懂的。希望今晚的月光不会打扰你的美梦。”斯科皮心疼地看着好友，他表示自己从头到脚理解对方。  
不会有美梦的。阿不思在心里说。  
阿不思合住眼睛，想象自己睡着了，想象自己做了一个美梦，而梦里有什么呢？理所应当有斯科皮，不然怎么称之为美梦呢？哦，是初见的场景。金发男孩独自一人，忧郁的灰蓝色眼睛十分美丽，并且看向自己——这的的确确是一个美梦，阿不思想。  
我们都知道，带着愉悦的心情入睡是极其迅速的，阿不思正是这样，他来不及思考，感官就被剥离，迅速坠入深渊。  
然而，阿不思突然睁开眼坐起来并向另一张床走去，他掀起帏帘俯下身——但这个动作没有做完，到一半时他突然怔住，接着离开了。  
阿不思到达窗边，向外望去，企图分散自己的注意力，不想让情绪表现在脸上。实际上，他根本没必要这样做，他的情绪像贮藏在陶罐里的空气，从外表根本看不出来。  
失败了。阿不思垂头丧气，他没有办法控制自己不去想白天看到的事情:斯科皮和罗丝并肩在湖边散步，花费了十分钟二十三秒。其实十分钟时就已经结束了，多出来的二十三秒被斯科皮拿来拥抱罗丝了。  
阿不思怅然若失，同时愤怒:斯科皮对我的拥抱感到奇怪，却主动拥抱了罗丝！  
阿不思注意到罗丝的表情，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，并没有再笑，但那不代表罗丝依旧讨厌斯科皮，既然她肯拥抱就证明她已经接受了斯科皮……  
阿不思气呼呼的，像是独自一人走入迷宫找不到出口，先是愤怒填满胸腔，继而失落、惶恐，他敢说哈利把毯子弄丢都及不上自己的万分之一。  
☆  
此刻是霍格沃茨的清晨。礼堂人声鼎沸，大家坐在长桌旁兴奋地讨论着即将到来的魁地奇比赛，阿不思无精打采地垂着头，低迷的情绪只有斯科皮能理解并代为发言。阿不思听见他的好朋友对罗丝说:“哦，亲爱的，你知道他，阿不思波特，你了解他，这个可怜的孩子被昨天的新闻——新来的美女老师已经有男朋友——这个消息深深打击到他了……”  
阿不思不高兴地咀嚼着“哦，亲爱的”这几个字，斯科皮用他温柔的声音发出它们的读音，好像一个美丽的情人对给予她爱的老头说的话，炽热真挚。他生气地想:真亲密，从来没对我说过的话！  
斯科皮目送罗丝离开，回头看阿不思，带着明显笑意的语气说:“你瞧，我和罗丝的关系已经改善很多了。”阿不思盯着斯科皮的眼睛看，他沉默着，斯科皮感到尴尬。  
“你说完了？”阿不思问。  
“……”斯科皮偏头想了一下，随后坚定地点了点头，“嗯。”  
阿不思低下头，把身体转向另一边，伤心地想，斯科皮为什么不告诉我他在昨天与罗丝约会了呢？  
斯科皮拍了拍他的肩，关切地问:“你还好吗？”阿不思回头，微笑着拥抱了斯科皮，十分迅速，斯科皮甚至来不及反应。“我恢复了，感谢你。”阿不思真诚地说。  
☆  
“嘿兄弟，你确定？”斯科皮跟阿不思一起，藏在隐身衣下移动着。“第三十七次。”阿不思无奈地回答，“我当然确定，你害怕了吗？”“当然不，我的意思是你父亲，和我父亲，他们一定会再吵一架的，因为这个。”“他们吵的还少吗，差这一次吗？”“可是我真的……”阿不思打断斯科皮的话，按捺住心里的小雀跃搂住斯科皮的脖子，说:“过来点，伙计。我们都长大了，隐身衣有点小了。”  
谎话扯得一点也不高明，斯科皮却没有拆穿，他听着自己如擂鼓的心跳，和阿不思一起向酒吧走去。  
爸爸，请你别生气，你一定会理解我的。斯科皮仰头饮下那杯颜色奇怪味道奇怪的液体，在心里默默忏悔。  
“斯科皮，味道怎么样？”阿不思眼里闪着光，斯科皮怀疑是错觉:“嗯，不难喝。”  
“那么再来一杯？”  
“不了不了。”斯科皮摆手拒绝，阿不思显得很失望，斯科皮看见了感到愧疚，只好说:“哦，如果你还想喝那就再来一杯吧。”  
“那我再去拿一杯！”阿不思兴冲冲地离开了，斯科皮闭上眼睛回味“酒”的味道，奇怪，并不像传说中的那样令人心情愉悦，反而令人昏昏沉沉想要睡觉。斯科皮费力地睁开眼睛，朝正在过来的阿不思走去。两个人的距离在缩短，阿不思双眼弯弯，很开心的样子，这是斯科皮最后的印象。  
阿不思心中倒数，在彼此走近的过程中他成功预测了未来，斯科皮闭上双眼时两人正好相遇，并且斯科皮的手搭上了阿不思的肩，身体往前倾的时候手臂顺其自然滑到他背后，在其他人看来，是这个金色头发的拥抱了绿色眼睛的。  
☆  
“你真是太厉害了，居然没有醉倒。”斯科皮不禁对阿不思竖起了大拇指。  
“如果我也醉倒就回不去。”阿不思解释说，“下回你负责清醒我负责醉就好了。”  
“还有下次啊！”斯科皮惊呼。  
“怎么了？我们的马尔福还在怕？”阿不思做讥笑状。  
“哪有，我只是不想再尝到那个味道了。”斯科皮愤怒地锤了阿不思一拳。  
阿不思失落地说:“好吧，一次只有我一个人了。”他补充道，“孤独的。”  
斯科皮心软了:“好吧，你怎么会是一个人呢，你明知道我一定会和你一起去的。”  
阿不思眉开眼笑，再次拥抱了斯科皮一下，很迅速的。但斯科皮已经没什么反应了，他脸上的表情在告诉阿不思，我早就预料到了。  
☆  
“罗丝最近迷上了麻瓜诗歌，她委托我一定要帮她找几本诗歌集。”斯科皮看见阿不思的眉头迅速皱了一下接着舒展开来，阿不思热切地问他:“那你打算怎么做？”“嗯……还没想好。”  
“不如你给她念首诗歌吧。”阿不思提出一个小小的建议，有一瞬间他感觉斯科皮看他的眼神很奇怪。“我想她一定会高兴的，她的男朋友不仅善解人意而且浪漫多情。”阿不思继续说。  
“稍等，阿不思。我不是男朋友，她的。”斯科皮解释，并用疑惑的眼神向阿不思询问。  
阿不思露出困窘的样子来:“哦，我很抱歉，斯科皮。大家都这样说，我也以为是……”  
“什么？你也以为？”斯科皮十分愤怒，也十分委屈，“阿不思，我们是朋友，这种事情你应该首先想我求证，而不是跟着其他人猜测！”  
阿不思意识到自己犯了一个很大的错误，他开始慌乱:“抱歉，斯科皮，请你不要生气，这真是做过的最愚蠢的事情了，请你原谅我，我不是有意……”  
斯科皮转身背对着阿不思，任他如何恳求也不说一个字。空间安静了一会儿，阿不思走过去轻轻拥抱住他，才听见他说话:“好了，跟我找几本麻瓜诗集吧。”  
☆  
阿不思停留在某个地方，他有些犹豫，内心十分焦虑。  
“你找到了什么？”斯科皮突然出现从阿不思身后的书架上抽出一本书来，念道:“哦，亲爱的。”  
阿不思紧张地与斯科皮对视着，他看不懂斯科皮此刻的情绪，只能看见斯科皮翻开书本，听见他轻声朗读:“哦，亲爱的。”  
阿不思感到眩晕，他不明白斯科皮的行为。  
斯科皮合上诗集，注视着阿不思的绿色眼睛，深情地说:“哦，亲爱的。”  
哦，亲爱的  
你在我梦中出现  
夺走我的全部爱恋  
现在我的心已装不下其他人  
可你在哪里

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看到最后，我十分希望看到你的评价。


End file.
